One Night Stands
by Nara Zantos
Summary: Are one night stands just one night stands? Can something ever blossom out of it? You can surprising find love in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Stands**

* * *

 **Apologies for me taking down all my stories. Due to the stories I wrote, I kind of lost my job. It got circulated to other people with their own belief added therefore… I was thrown into a difficult position and resigned on the spot. I have taken down everything due to that very reason and has been fairly traumatised. I am finally back. Baby steps. I will be putting up all my stories again.** **Next is to start reading again.** **I will get back to writing but there may be some delay. Apologies for all the additional emails you will be receiving due to me re-posting my stories.**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE IN MY LIFE!**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hayate had enough of Nanoha wasting her time tucked away at home during her leave and brought Nanoha to a club.

Force was more like the word but in Hayate's mind, brought was the word.

"Come on, it's going to be interesting. At the very least, you can have a fun night out with me." Hayate chuckled.

"Yate-chan, I'm really not interested in clubbing. I rather stay home, curled up in bed with a book or something." Nanoha complained.

"But we have been home for the past 3 days. Your home, my home, your home, remember? You need to go out more! Come on, we're 21, not 81." Hayate contradicted.

"Well, I just hate it when random guys approach me..." Nanoha grumbled.

"Great, because we won't have such issues here. It's a les club, Na-chan. And we're here." Hayate replied as the taxi comes to a stop.

It wasn't as loud and dark as Nanoha presumed. The club was very open with tables littered around. It wasn't dark like a dance club. There were ample warm light around to light up the sittings, and also booths along the walls with sofa seats. The dance floor was darker and was located sort of in the middle with a huge screen and stage at one end of the dance floor. Once they were settled in, Nanoha began to look around the place.

"Do you come here often? I'm going to tell on you..." Nanoha teased.

"No, I don't frequent this place, plus Rein knows that I'm coming here with you today. Damage negated!" Hayate answered jokingly.

-0-

Nanoha then spotted this blonde. She looked so beautiful that it was breath taking.

She was tall and slim built, with sexy long legs. Her long blonde hair was past her bum, and she tied it near the end with a black ribbon. Her hair looked so soft and silky that it gave Nanoha the urge to run her fingers through it.

When their eyes first met, Nanoha was left speechless. That blonde has such beautiful burgundy eyes, but why do those beautiful eyes look so sad? Nanoha just couldn't take her eyes off her but didn't approach either.

"Who you looking at?" Hayate asked as Nanoha seem a little out of it.

"I think red is my new favourite colour." Nanoha mumbled mindlessly.

"You saw someone you're interested in? Why don't you approach her for a chat?" Hayate asked out of curiosity as her companion was still stuck in a different world.

"No I didn't see anyone interesting." Nanoha replied curtly.

"Have you ever erm… considered one night stand? It isn't really as bad as what others say. Sometime, people who are not in a relationship or just out to have some fun consider this form of erm… short term relationship. There's nothing wrong with it." Hayate tried explaining but failed badly at it.

"It's all about having fun. No love, commitment, guilt those sort of messy things." Hayate continued.

"What makes you think that I'm into women?" Nanoha fought.

"Please... As if I won't know. Others may think that you are a bi, but I think you are straight up like me, a lesbian." Hayate contradicted.

"Plus there was that time..." Hayate said.

"Hayate! We promised not to talk about it!" Nanoha barked and gave Hayate a light warning slap on her shoulder.

"I just think that it's time for you to get out and meet people that's all. How long has it been since the breakup? Well over a year. You need to move on and have some fun." Hayate said as she pulled Nanoha closer.

"Well, I'm not about to go up to a stranger and give my first." Nanoha said softly.

"What?! 1 year with that weasel ferret and never once?" Hayate replied in shock.

Nanoha just shook her head sadly in response.

"Girl, what am I going to do with you?" Hayate sighed as she put her arm around her waist.

Nanoha just lean her head against Hayate's shoulder and replied, "I'm fine on my own... Plus I have you..."

-0-

Nanoha continued to eye the blonde through the night.

Well, they both were actually. Both of them were aware of each other's presence at all times. Their eyes crossed path multiple times through the night but neither took any action.

Hayate was close and was protective so no one really approached them. Near the end of the night, the blonde left with a random girl from the club. Nanoha couldn't say that she wasn't disappointed.

-00-

Nanoha eventually decided to go back to the club as she couldn't stop thinking about that blonde. She was curious about her.

Her eyes seem so... sad... as if she's seen the darkness the world has to offer. She gave off this cold aura, as if she didn't want anyone in, and nothing could shake her beliefs. Nanoha was hoping to meet the blonde again but no such luck.

After sitting alone for 30 minutes, disappointed and ready to go home, a blonde came over to hit on her.

It's the wrong blonde though.

Nanoha rejected her flat out, saying that she is already with someone and that "someone" is just running late. That blonde was persistent alright. She never gave up and kept trying to put a move on her. Nanoha just tried to ignore to the best she could.

While having a drink, someone forcefully removed her drink from her hand. Her blonde handed the other blonde over to the security. Nanoha was shocked with what happened and was still clueless of what had just transpired.

-0-

"Where's your girlfriend from the other day? You really should be more careful, you know. That girl drugged your drink." Her blonde informed.

"Really?! I really didn't realise it. Thanks for saving me." Nanoha thanked with a bow.

"Why don't you call your girlfriend to come get you? Is she running late or something?" The blonde continue to ask.

"What girlfriend? I'm single and had been single for over a year now." Nanoha replied with confusion.

"Hmm… That brunette you were with the other day. She seems very protective of you." The blonde answered.

"Oh, you meant Hayate-chan. She's not my girlfriend. She's one of my best friends." Nanoha replied with a grin.

"Okay, at least learn to take care of yourself when you are out on your own." The blonde warned.

"Nayhahaha… I don't come out often as you can tell. Where did you come from? I was looking out for you for the past 30 minutes and I didn't see you at all." Nanoha asked.

"I was here before you. I saw you walk in just now. Why are you looking for me? I know you couldn't take your eyes off me the other day. Are you like interested in me or something?" The blonde responded.

"Ha! If you aren't looking, you wouldn't know that I was looking. That means that you must be looking too!" Nanoha countered.

"I'll admit. I was looking but you're not my type… then again, I do find you… interesting. You looked so out of place when you are here. So, is the brunette really not your girlfriend?" The blonde queried.

"Her name is Hayate, and she is not my girlfriend. Speaking of name, I just realised that we haven't been introduced. My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. And you are?" Nanoha introduced as she put her hand out.

"You can just call me Fate." Fate answered as she shook Nanoha's hand.

"Buhhhh… Fate? As in _you are my Fate, my destiny?_ Hahaha. If you feel that I don't deserve to know your real name, so be it." Nanoha laughed.

"That is my real name. I am Fate Harlaown." Fate responded, pouting a little.

"Opps… I'm sorry for laughing at your name then, Fate-san." Nanoha apologised. And they went on talking.

-0-

"Nanoha, I think you did perhaps sip on that fixed drink just now. You look a little drunk." Fate said with concern.

"Am not. Fate-san, you should really smile more. You look good when you smile." Nanoha suggested.

"You reckon?" Fate replied with a half-smile.

"Fate-san, would you be interested in kissing me?" Nanoha blurred out.

"What? No. You are drunk. Come on, I'll grab you a cab." Fate recommended.

"I already told you that I'm not drunk. Perhaps I should just call Hayate-chan…" Nanoha said and took her phone out.

She just sat there and stared at her phone, then put it away. "Let's not trouble her tonight. Her partner just came back from overseas..." Nanoha opined.

Nanoha went on saying, "Do you know… I didn't know my preference until Hayate-chan pointed it out and proved to me."

"How did she prove to you?" Fate asked curiously.

"You see, Hayate-chan and I were inseparable ever since we were 9. When we were 16, we attended a party where things got a little too crazy. I think someone added alcohol to the drink or something… and perhaps it was also the atmosphere… I don't know. Anyway, we got a bit too carried away. I was curious of how it felt like to kiss and be kissed, so I dared her to kiss me, and she did. It went on for way longer that both of us expected. And the scary part is that we both enjoyed it a little too much. We made a promise that night to never do that again and also to not to tell anyone about it." Nanoha explained.

"But you just told me…" Fate replied with a face palm.

"Oh I did! Hahaha… Please don't tell anyone, especially Hayate-chan. She will kill me for it! It's not like we're in love or anything. Plus, I don't want to create any trouble for her. She finally got together with her long time crush. 9 years! Can you believe it?! She had a crush on her for 9 years. At least they finally got together. Took her almost a whole year to buck up her courage to ask her out! Opps... don't think I was supposed to say that too. Hahaha…" Nanoha cackled.

"Come on, let's get you home, promise breaker. Before you break even more promises." Fate teased.

"Mmmm… I don't want to go home." Nanoha whined.

"How about you stay with me a little longer? I'll treat you to some drinks? Just take one night off from the ladies and do a bit of charity." Nanoha proposed.

"What charity?" Fate questioned.

"To stay and have drinks with me? To talk to me? Nayhahaha." Nanoha chuckled.

"You are under rating yourself a little too much. Do you not know how attractive you are?" Fate replied in a very sexy husky voice that sent chills down Nanoha's body.

"Hahaha… You are really getting the hang of the charity thing but you don't have to sell it that hard. I know how many pennies I'm worth." Nanoha laughed.

"Why do you say that about yourself? Do you really not see who you truly are?" Fate asked.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend used to tell me that I'm worth shite and I should be grateful that he wants me." Nanoha answered with a bitter sweet smile.

"So he's part of the shite that caused this problem. I'm glad he's your ex now." Fate barked.

"Let's not talk about him. I feel like it's a jinx and he'll show up. Let's just say we did not part on good terms." Nanoha warned.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll slap him around if he's here." Fate proclaimed.

-0-

They went on talking until the wee hours in the morning. "The club is closing soon, Nanoha. Come on, let's go, I'll drop you off." Fate suggested.

"I… really don't want to go home." Nanoha complained.

"Then… do you want to come over to my place?" Fate asked.

"Hmm… okay." Nanoha replied without much thought.

"Does that imply…?" Fate tested.

"I thought I'm not your type?" Nanoha teased.

"I won't lie, I do find you attractive." Fate confessed.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Nanoha queried.

"Maybe yes? Maybe no? I travel a lot, and I don't commit to any sort of relationships. No string attached." Fate explained.

Nanoha seem to be having a hard time deciding and was all quite.

"Hey Nanoha, you don't have to force yourself. You can always say no, and we can just hang out. I won't take advantage of you just because you're tipsy. We can just enjoy each other's company." Fate suggested

"… Then yes…" Nanoha replied.

-0-

They carried on drinking at Fate's place. They were drinking and talking, laughing and teasing.

One moment, they were happily chatting, staring into each other's eyes... and next, their bodies moved on their own accord.

Their bodies surprisingly fitted comfortably. Nanoha tilted her chin as Fate lowered her head when their bodies touched... sealing their lips together. The first kiss was electrifying. It awoke all the desire they were supressing all night.

After sharing the first kiss, everything just spiralled out of control… Kisses went on longer and passion ran high… tongues explored and fought for dominance… only parting because they ran out of breathe.

Nanoha thought that Fate smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good. Fate did not grab her ass or shove her hand under her shirt like her ex did. Instead, Fate concentrated on her mouth, her face, her hair... stroking and exploring, finding her tender place behind her earlobes while sliding the other hand through her hair.

Their mouths parted. Fate pressed her forehead to hers and spoke softly, "I didn't know kissing you could be so much fun…" Nanoha was too out of her mind to form anything intelligent.

Fate continued to nibble at her bottom lip and explored Nanoha's body slowly, inch by inch, as if she was trying to remember every detail of her. Kissing, teasing, licking, sucking and nibbling. It's almost as if Fate memorised all the nonobvious erogenous zones on her body.

Nanoha's soft moans encouraged her to carry on. Slowing, building up the drive, slowing brewing the desire.

When they were both naked, Nanoha finally said, "Fate, I need to tell you something before… we proceed. It may even kill the mood..."

"Hmm?" Fate replied as she showered a slow trail of kisses on Nanoha's midriff and gently stroking the inside of her wrists.

"I've… I've never been with anyone before…" Nanoha confessed.

"Not even with your ex?" Fate replied as she stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"No, especially not with my ex. I don't even like kissing him…" Nanoha replied with crook voice.

"Hmmm…" Fate replied with an unreadable expression.

While Fate was thinking what to do next, she noted that Nanoha was shivering… "Fate, I'm… I'm scared." Nanoha cried.

Fate immediately rose and repositioned herself beside Nanoha, gentling cuddling her and reassuring her, "Don't worry sweetie… I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'll take care of you." Fate cooed.

Only after Nanoha nodded her head, Fate dipped her head down and gave Nanoha a kiss that was gentle yet full of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The morning after was different for Fate. Usually, after the act itself, Fate would always still feel unfulfilled somehow, like she was empty on the inside. But something was different today. She felt… satisfied, warm on the inside.

She was strangely aware of how good Nanoha smells, how well she fits in her arms, and how she didn't want to get out of bed. This is where Fate wanted to be. "It's actually not too bad waking up like this..." Fate thought to herself. Nanoha looked so cute sleeping in her arms.

Regrettably, she had to wake her up. "Nanoha… Dear… Wake up. Your phone has been ringing like crazy for a while now." Fate called.

"Mmmm… 5 more minutes…" Nanoha mumbled and went back to sleep.

"I would like to sweetie, but your phone is about to burst!" Fate replied.

Nanoha quickly jumped up after hearing that. "Phone!" She yelled as she scrambled for it.

"Hello, papa… I'm sorry I forget to call… Yes… Yes… I'm... I'm at Yate-chan's… I'm sorry. I'll be home later today. Okay… Talk to you later, bye." Nanoha let out a long sigh after she ended the call.

"Are you in trouble?" Fate teased jokingly.

"Yes. Ocean deep." Nanoha stressed.

"Sigh… Now I have to make the next call." Nanoha sighed.

Fate lay there quietly and watched Nanoha entered a speed dial. "Hello, Yate-chan? Can you please do me a big favour? I told my dad that I stayed over at your place yesterday night... I'll go over and explain more later, alright? I got to go now. Thank you, love you, bye!" Nanoha said on the phone to Hayate.

-0-

"Love huh. Are you sure you both are just best friends?" Fate asked.

"Yes we are, and I better get going. Ahhh… erm… Thanks for the night?" Nanoha replied.

"Are you asking or are you saying?" Fate kidded with a half-smile.

"I really don't know…" Nanoha declared, looking away from Fate as blushing peppered her cheeks.

As Nanoha was getting out of bed, Fate did an unexpected action. She reached out and held onto Nanoha's hand.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Fate asked.

"Well, yes. I promised my dad that I'll be home today. I still need to go to Hayate's." Nanoha answered.

"But it's still early morning. How about just a few more kisses then both of us get changed? I'll drop you off at Hayate's." Fate tried convincing.

Nanoha acted like she was giving it a thought but her smile gave it away.

"Just a few kisses you say…" Nanoha whispered as she leaned in and sealed her lips over Fate's.

-00-

After some hot passionate and very satisfying sex, they finally made their way to Hayate's place.

"Nanoha, before you leave, do you think we can exchange numbers? I'm on leave and I'll be in town for 3 more weeks. I was thinking that… maybe we can meet up again sometime?" Fate asked with a blush.

"What a coincidence! I'm on leave too. It's just ridiculous how work is allowed to force you to take leave. Here you go." Nanoha replied as they exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Great! Thanks. I'll call you later. You take care of yourself." Fate said as she came up close to Nanoha.

"And remember, you are drop dead gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Fate gave Nanoha a quick peck on her lips after saying that, leaving a blushing Nanoha to walk in to Hayate's house.

-0-

Hayate was standing by the doorway when Nanoha got in. Even though she was smiling, Nanoha could tell that Hayate was annoyed.

"So, I think you owe me two explanations now. I've been waiting for you to drop by since the phone call this morning... and that was hours ago. I'm just glad that I decided not to wait for you to have breakfast or lunch, else I would have starved to death by now." Hayate reprimanded. "I'm sorry Yate-chan, I lost track of time." Nanoha pled. "So?" Hayate queried.

"So what?" Nanoha replied, trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't play dumb with me, Na-chan, or I won't lie for you." Hayate confronted.

"Well, you all wanted me to go out, to enjoy my holiday, right? That's what I've done." Nanoha replied vaguely.

"Okay, fair enough. But where did you spend the night? It wasn't with me, and surely it wasn't with Arisa-chan or Suzuka-chan because they are currently overseas." Hayate pressed on.

"I was out. Isn't that good enough?" Nanoha avoided again.

"Not for me. Did you get back with Yuuno?" Hayate poked.

"No! Never in this life or any other lives!" Nanoha retorted.

"Are you really not going to tell anyone what happened? He still hangs around like a lost dog from time to time. Clearly he still feels something for you." Hayate pried.

"I do not love him nor care for him. I just... want him out of my life." Nanoha admitted.

"Okay, okay. Chill. You are always so touchy on this topic." Hayate attempted to calm Nanoha.

"I'm fine. I just... don't want to talk about it. Please? Nanoha begged.

"Okay. Back to the main topic then." Hayate prompted.

"Hmm? Didn't we just side-track? We can carry on talking about anything else. We don't have to go back to the same topic." Nanoha diverted.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to release you until I get an answer out of you." Hayate warned.

"Boring. Let's move onto something else." Nanoha replied, still in attempt to change the topic. Right at this moment, Nanoha's phone rang.

"Sorry, I just need to get this." Nanoha excused herself after looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Nanoha answered.

"Hee hee. So the number does work." Fate replied.

Nanoha couldn't help but smiled when she heard Fate's voice. "And why would I give you a fake?" Nanoha answered.

"You'll never know. Are you free to chat for a bit?" Fate asked.

Nanoha laughed and replied, "Haha, you just left not too long ago." While the conversation was going on, Hayate kept going closer to Nanoha while Nanoha kept moving away.

-0-

"Yate-chan, I'm on the phone." Nanoha said while trying to shoo Hayate away.

"I can see. Who are you talking to?" Hayate prompted.

"Just someone." Nanoha avoided.

"Do I know this mystery person?" Hayate questioned.

"Sorry, please give me a minute here." Nanoha apologised to Fate.

"Don't think so. Yate-chan, can you please just give me a few minutes here?" Nanoha asked.

Then all Fate could hear after that were lots of shuffling… and Nanoha dropped her phone.

"Hahaha… That's not fair. No poking! Hahaha…" Nanoha cried out. And more shuffling before someone picked up the phone.

"Nanoha… Nanoha… Is everything alright? Do you need me to come get you?" Fate asked as she was worried that something had happened to Nanoha.

"So the mystery person is a female." Hayate said to Nanoha as she held the phone to her ears.

"Hello, who am I speaking to? Is Nanoha alright?" Fate asked with worried voice.

"Yes yes, she's fine. She'll never be hurt in this house." Hayate assured.

"Give it back!" Nanoha barked as she snatched the phone back from Hayate.

Without giving Fate a chance to reply, Nanoha said, "I'll give you a call later, bye" and hung up.

-0-

"Aww... where's the fun? She was about to tell me her name too." Hayate teased.

"Hayate, that was not funny." Nanoha said pouting.

"It kinda is, especially when I get to see you all flustered like this." Hayate said, pointing out.

"I slept at her place last night, alright. There, I finally said it. Happy?!" Nanoha admitted.

"Really?" Hayate replied, looking genuinely shocked.

"She's just someone I met at the club, and I spent the night with her." Nanoha disclosed.

"Isn't that… your first time?" Hayate asked.

"… Yes…" Nanoha admitted. "And you gave it to a stranger…?" Hayate asked in shock.

"Yup. That's what you told me to do, no?" Nanoha said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Hayate grabbed Nanoha's shoulder and began to shake her. "Nanoha! I was just pulling your leg about it. Did you really give your first to a total stranger? Because of what I said?!" Hayate semi shouted as the shock from the latest revelation was too much for her to take in.

"It's not just because of what you said. I did give it some thought too, weighted the pros and cons." Nanoha replied, trying to reassure Hayate.

"Shite! Of all the stupid crap that comes out of my mouth, I didn't expect you to listen and follow through on this... What a stupid idea it was to bring you to that club…" Hayate said as she began pacing and panicking.

"Hayate-chan, please calm down." Nanoha cooed.

-0-

Hayate did not stop. The only way Nanoha could think of to get her to stop was to hold her. She intercepted her and hugged her tightly.

"Yate-chan, it was my choice to go ahead with it. I told her it was my first time. She was very gentle with me and very caring. She made sure that I was alright. She didn't force herself on me or anything." Nanoha conveyed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hayate asked worriedly.

"Yes." Nanoha confirmed.

"Nanoha, I'm so sorry. That was stupid of me…" Hayate apologised.

"Don't apologise, Hayate-chan. I'm not regretting my decision." Nanoha replied.

Nanoha then told her everything about last night, about how she was drugged and Fate swoop in to save her, how they talk about the most random stuff for hours, how they decided to just chill, and how just one kiss had led to so many other things.

"I never knew that one kiss can bring up so many different emotions." Nanoha recalled.

"Hmm... your story sounds a little dodgy..." Hayate highlighted.

"How so? I told you nothing but the truth." Nanoha replied.

"She was the one who called just now?" Hayate asked.

"Yup. She said that she'll try again later when I'm not busy." Nanoha replied.

"You were late because you both did it again, right?" Hayate asked while raising her brows to stress the fact that they've done it.

"Wa... what?! I got no comment to that but yes, we did spend time together this morning." Nanoha replied, blushing so badly that it gave everything away.

"Nanoha, to what I've heard so far, this is not how the usual one night stand goes. And she wants to meet up with you again, right?" Hayate asked.

"She did mention no strings attached that sort of thing." Nanoha said.

"So what's her name?" Hayate probed.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll run a background check on her." Nanoha refused.

Hayate tried from a different avenue, "I should at least meet her and thank her for saving you."

"We'll see about that." Nanoha countered.

"You can do it now. I can wait." Hayate forcefully suggested.

Nanoha grumbled something intangible and dialled Fate's number... "Hello?" Nanoha greeted.

"Hi Nanoha, I wasn't expecting you to call back so quickly." Fate answered cheerfully.

"Just so you know, Hayate is right beside me." Nanoha cautioned.

"Hello." Hayate called out.

"Ohh... erm... please help me say hi." Fate replied.

"She says hi." Nanoha passed on.

"So, you were looking for me?" Nanoha asked.

"Oh ya, I erm... just wanted to let you know that your cardigan is here. What would you like me to do with it?"

"My cardigan? Come to think of it, yeah. You can just hold on to it." Nanoha giggled.

Hayate did some stupid face that almost made her laugh out loud.

"Do you want to come pick it up tonight? Or I can drop it off." Fate asked.

"Sorry, I can't... I promised my dad I'll be home tonight." Nanoha answered.

"Another time then." Fate replied sounding a little disappointed.

"Sure..." Nanoha responded. "I'll call you again. Maybe later tonight?" Fate asked in hope.

"Okay, mmm... bye." Nanoha answered quickly and hung up.

-0-

"So that went alright. A cardigan huh. That's new. Never heard that excuse being used like that before. Are you going to see her again?" Hayate probed.

"I think I will meet her again. She's actually very easy to chat with... and she's a very good listener. She understands stuff even without me going into details." Nanoha replied.

"I didn't expect both of you to do a lot of talking. I thought you would have been busy with something else." Hayate teased.

"Hayate!" Nanoha defied. "Just don't go back to the club on your own anymore, promise?" Hayate asked.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't have to now anyway." Nanoha replied with a smile.

"By the way, you still haven't arranged for her to meet me." Hayate prompted.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After that night, Nanoha had been going home late at night for the next few nights. It all started from the night of the morning after.

"Hi Nanoha, hope you're not asleep yet..." Fate greeted.

"Hi Fate-chan, it's all good. I just came out of the showers." Nanoha replied.

"Did you get into much trouble?" Fate asked.

"Not really I guess. It's not like my parents can still ground me. They made me clean the cafe kitchen though." Nanoha laughed.

Fate joined in laughing as well.

"By the way, I told Hayate everything." Nanoha said.

"Oh yea, everything? She said anything?" Fate queried.

"Well, she did point out some stuff." Nanoha averted.

"Anything I need to worry about?" Fate continued.

"Hmm, not really. I'm surprised that you're not back at the club. 3 weeks leave can go by in a blink of an eye." Nanoha said.

"Well, I'm not one to disappoint. I did go back to the club earlier. But somehow, I'm just… not in the right mood I guess, so I came back early." Fate replied.

"And here I thought it was because of me... Hee hee..." Nanoha jested.

"Well, I wouldn't rule that out..." Fate replied laughing.

"I rather stay home to talk to you then to go out really." Fate said in her sexy husky voice, one that had Nanoha take a deep breath just to control her raging hormones. 'Gosh, I'm not a teenager anymore and I should stop acting like one...' Nanoha thought to herself.

"So… so how can I help you, Fate-chan? Is it about the cardigan again?" Nanoha joked.

"Was the cardigan plot that easy to see through?" Fate laughed.

"Well, Hayate-chan pulled it apart and smashed it. It's child's play to her." Nanoha informed proudly while laughing.

"I was just wondering if you are free tomorrow. For lunch or dinner perhaps." Fate asked.

"It depends." Nanoha said.

"On?" Fate questioned.

"On the reason behind the invite." Nanoha tested.

"Hmm... I would like to get to know you better. Is that a good enough reason?" Fate answered.

"I guess it is for now. Just lunch or dinner, right? Then I'll come straight home?" Nanoha asked.

"Right, or maybe a cuppa at mine place before I drop you home?" Fate asked wishfully.

"Okay. Sounds like we are starting to have a plan. So is it lunch or dinner?" Nanoha asked.

"I was thinking we'll start out with lunch... so that way, we can spend the day together." Fate answered.

"You have a date then, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied cheerfully.

-00-

What they had for lunch was pretty average however, the time spent was gold.

"You know, I don't usually do dates, but I made a special exception just for you." Fate declared.

"Really? I bet you say that to all your conquests." Nanoha replied.

"Really! I told you I don't date them. And since we are on a date, will it be alright if I hold your hand?" Fate asked as she reached for Nanoha's hand.

Her hand hovered just right there but was not touching.

"Okay, sure." Nanoha replied and held onto Fate's hand.

Once their hands connected, they just looked at each other and smiled. They carried on staring at each other and their hand for a couple more minutes before being on the move again.

After a while, Nanoha commented, "Nayhahaha... This feels different."

"Yeah? I wouldn't really know as I don't do this... But this is nice... I think I can get used to this." Fate replied as she gently stroked Nanoha's hand with her thumb while their fingers were entwined together.

It's the little little actions they shared through the day that made their hearts pump. Pushing of the bangs away, tucking of hair behind the ear, light caress of the face, light touches on the arms, brushing of fingers when they are not holding hands and the constant stroking that Fate does while she was holding Nanoha's hand.

The day flew by and they decided to head back to Fate's house to watch a movie to finish off the night. They didn't even make it past the first quarter of the movie before they started making out on the sofa. Not long after, a change of location was required. Nanoha didn't make it home until well past midnight.

The next day was sort of a replay of the previous but they went out for dinner instead. There was less temptation that way.

The sexual tension oozing out from them was so thick that even an electric saw wouldn't be able to cut through it. It wouldn't be a surprise if they suddenly jumped onto the table and started making out.

The both of them finally gave in, agreed to ditch dinner halfway and went straight to Fate's. They didn't even make it into the room for the first round.

They met night after night, even on days when Nanoha was over at Hayate's. Nanoha would slip away to meet up with Fate before heading home.

-00-

"I think I agree with Hayate-chan." Nanoha suddenly voiced out while they cuddled in bed.

"On what, sweetie?" Fate asked while she gently stroked her hand across Nanoha' front.

"Even though I don't have any experience, I dare say this is not how a typical one night stand should be. Am I right?" Nanoha replied as she turned over to look at Fate.

"Well, even though they give me their numbers, I'll never call them. I may meet them at the club again, but I've never dated any of them. And due to my work, I'm not around often anyway. So, this is new to me." Fate responded.

"We've been seeing each other for how many nights now?" Nanoha continued.

"Hmm...? Twelve days now." Fate answered.

"Then why are you treating me so special?" Nanoha probed. That question caught Fate's attention.

"I don't know... There's just something about you that intrigues me. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about you and want to be with you. Don't get me wrong, the sex is really great but I would have been satisfied even if it's just to lie and cuddle with you." Fate explained.

"I know that I could never resist you and sometimes you can be so insatiable..." Nanoha added. Fate smiled at that.

"Your touches leave a trail of fire in its wake and your kisses... Mmm... Sometimes I feel like there's current running between us." Fate whispered as she gently ran her fingers up Nanoha's arm.

-0-

"Fate-chan, I feel that we can be more than just one night stands. Clearly we both have feelings for each other. The main thing is... are we going to admit it?" Nanoha stated.

Fate seemed a little taken back by what Nanoha had just said. "What? Where is all this coming from, Nanoha?" Fate pried.

Staring back into Fate's eyes, Nanoha proclaimed, "Fate-chan, I don't think that I can go on like this anymore. I… I can't spend my whole leave with you like this and then go back to my normal life… a life without you… I…" Nanoha continued after taking a deep breath,

"I think I've fallen for you. No, I am in love with you. Ever since the day our eyes met, you've taken my breath away. I want to be with you, to hold you and to love you." Fate just lay there quietly, taking everything in. Nanoha sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"You've said no strings attached from the very beginning. But I don't think that I can do this anymore. You don't have to force yourself to return my feelings, Fate-chan." Nanoha explained.

"I've forced myself to be in a loveless relationship for almost a whole year... Never again." Nanoha declared with determination.

Nanoha caressed Fate's cheeks tenderly and looked her in the eyes. "Even if it is going to kill me on the inside, I'll never step through that door if you can't return my feelings. I'm sorry, Fate-chan…" Nanoha continued, with tears beginning to fall.

"I know that it is unfair of me to put you on the spot like this but please try to understand where I'm coming from..." Nanoha said.

Still no reply from Fate.

She lay there, not even looking up now. Nanoha got up and got changed.

Before she left the room, she climbed back onto the bed and gave Fate one last kiss. Resting her forehead against Fate's, Nanoha whispered, "I love you, Fate. And that's why, I'm never coming back." Nanoha left the room without looking back.

-0-

As Nanoha was by the door putting her shoes on, Fate halted her action by crashing into her with a tight hug.

"Please try to understand… All these are very new to me..." Fate mumbled into her nape.

"Please don't leave…" Fate begged.

"I…" Fate began as she turned Nanoha around so that she could look at her. Fate was standing there, gloriously naked. It took all of Nanoha's strength not to look downwards, not to look at that gorgeous body she had come to love and remember.

"I admit… what we have is more than one night stand. Heck, it's even more than friends with benefits. I… Ever since we met, I just can't get you out of my head… " Fate admitted.

"You don't understand how scared I am… You do not know how much power you have over me. And it's just unfair... You seem to dictate my thoughts, my moves, and my body. You are like a drug where I am the addict. You can destroy my world just by walking away from me." Fate confessed.

"I'm scared too, Fate-chan. We've only just met not too long ago and I am already so in love with you. How do you think I'll felt when I made the decision to walk away from you?" Nanoha replied as her tears began to fall.

"Then don't go… don't walk away..." Fate replied, also in tears now.

"I really didn't want to force you like this but… but I simply can't be in another relationship where there's no love and only lust. Especially not when I feel so much for you. I'm not another bet, not another challenge to be conquered." Nanoha retorted.

"What? Where did that come from? What we share is definitely more than lust. I've never saw you as a bet, or... or as a challenge to be conquered. I just want to be with you... I want you… all of you… but I…" Fate responded.

"I need to know how you feel, Fate … the truth, please." Nanoha pled.

"I… I want to be with you, Nanoha. I want you to be mine exclusively." Fate confessed.

Nanoha waited patiently for Fate to continue.

"You mean a great deal to me... so great that I don't even know where to begin with... I've never loved before... not like this... not like how I feel for you, Nanoha. If this is love, if this is how love feels, then I want to feel this way until the end of my time. So please don't leave, Nanoha... Will you be mine?" Fate asked.

"Yes, Fate-chan… yes. I love you so much…" Nanoha replied.

Fate kissed Nanoha with such passion.

"So you're not going to leave now, right?" Fate asked in between their kisses.

"I still have to go home, silly." Nanoha replied breathlessly.

"How about a day… maybe two… Just stay with me. Don't go home." Fate asked.

"As long as it makes you happy, Fate-chan…" Nanoha replied and continued kissing Fate as if this was her last chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

They had a good talk after Fate got dressed. They headed out for lunch as both needed to be fed and there was less temptation this way.

It turns out, Fate's job kept her on her toes at all times, hence the very nice toned body. Her job keeps her away for long periods of time too.

"I usually don't tell people what I do for a living but it will be weird if my own girlfriend doesn't know what I do for a living. Perhaps you might start to regret saying yes to me." Fate began.

"Hee hee… Girlfriend… That will take a bit of getting used to." Nanoha whispered with a smile. Fate couldn't help but smile back.

Fate reached over the table and held Nanoha's hand tenderly.

"I think you would be in for a bigger surprise. I also have my reasons for not telling people what I do for a living. You'll never know... you might be the one that's going to regret." Nanoha countered.

Fate laughed, "Hahaha... We'll see about that."

"Nanoha, please allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Special Agent Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Central HQ, Intelligence. I was previously based in Italy but I'll be transferring to Uminari Base at the end of my leave." Fate introduced.

Instead of being shocked, Nanoha broke out laughing. "Bawahahahaha!" Nanoha laughed out loud.

That was not the reaction Fate was expecting.

"I'm not joking, Nanoha. I kill people for a living." Fate stated with her eyebrows drew together, looking all confused.

That made Nanoha laughed harder, doubling over "Oh… you are killing me, Fate-chan. Bawahahaha…"

"I'm not joking. Both my mum and my brother are in the force too. Admiral Lindy Harlaown and Admiral Chrono Harlaown, Central HQ, Intelligence. I'm serious, Nanoha." Fate said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan. I wasn't laughing at you." Nanoha apologised after settling herself a little.

"First thing first, when we were together, were you afraid of me finding out what you do for a living?" Nanoha questioned.

"Of course I was worried! What would you think of me… of your partner being a killer… someone with secrets thicker than phone books stacked together?" Fate responded.

"Well, that fear has always been at the back of my mind too." Nanoha confessed.

Fate gave Nanoha a questioned look.

"Please allow me to introduce myself too, Fate-chan. I am Captain Takamachi Nanoha. Technically, I belong to the Air Force, but because of my position as a tactics trainer, I train people from all Air, Army and Navy. The elites will then be stolen by your department I guess. By the way, I'm based at Uminari Base." Nanoha came clean.

Fate was so shocked that she didn't know how to respond. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Nanoha just laughed at how Fate had reacted. She leaned over the table and placed her finger under her chin to close her mouth.

"By the way Fate-chan, I know what you have to do to protect us… to protect the country. Don't ever think of yourself as a killer. I'll never think of you that way." Nanoha affirmed softly.

-0-

"God I love you so much!" Fate acknowledged before walking over to give Nanoha a smothering hot kiss. Fate settled in beside Nanoha, with her hand still around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

"Aww… Never have I thought that I would be hooked up with the famous lady killer from Central, The Enforcer Harlaown." Nanoha teased.

Fate flinched at what Nanoha had just called her.

Nanoha jumped at a though and turned to look at Fate with a worried look. "Wait… you are not going to dump me soon like those ladies you hung out with, are you?" Nanoha asked, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

Instead of hugging Nanoha to reassure her, Fate moved further away before replying, "Don't be silly, Nanoha. I love you too much to ever let you go. Plus, I would never want to incur the wrath of The White Devil."

Now was Nanoha's turn to be shocked.

"You did not just call me that. I hate that nickname!" Nanoha replied with a pout as she playfully hit Fate on her shoulder.

Fate just laughed.

"Some people just can't take some good old school training. It isn't my fault... mostly..." Nanoha defended herself.

Fate hugged the now pouting Nanoha, "Dearest, I can only love you more, no less, only more."

After the lovely kiss they shared, Nanoha provoked, "I'll leave the last surprise for you to find out. It's not about me, and you will find out real soon."

"Come on love, tell me the last surprise." Fate urged.

"Nope. You'll find out in due time." Nanoha opposed.

-00-

Nanoha hadn't been home since. She left a very short message to Hayate, telling her that she won't be home for the next few days but she'll check in with her soon.

On the 3rd day in a row from disappearing and not hearing back from Nanoha, Hayate had enough, and was very, very determined to find out where the hell Nanoha was and who the hell she was spending all these nights with.

"At least contact me or give me more context, dumbass." Hayate grumbled while firing up her system.

-0-

"Nanoha... your phone is beeping..." Fate called out sleepily.

"That's not my ringtone..." Nanoha muttered.

"Dearest, it's coming from your side." Fate countered.

"Is it morning?" Nanoha asked.

"By the time we slept, it was morning already." Fate answered.

While the conversation was going on, the interval of the beeping sound reduced.

"Wait a minute... it sounds like someone is tracking your phone. Give it here! Quick!" Fate cautioned.

By the time Nanoha scrambled to get up to get the phone, the phone was making a constant sound. And it went dead. Next moment, the doorbell rang.

-0-

"You stay here but get dressed. I'll go check the door." Fate advised.

Hayate was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown..." Hayate growled.

"Do I know you?" Fate asked.

"Oh, you are about to!" Hayate snarled.

"Nanoha. You get out here this instant." Hayate barked.

"Hayate! How are you here?" Nanoha stepped into view once she heard Hayate's voice. Hayate pushed past Fate and walked straight to Nanoha.

"Gather your stuff now. You will leave with me this instant." Hayate ordered.

"Hayate, what are you saying?" Nanoha questioned.

"I said now, Nanoha." Hayate stressed.

"I will not! You are acting crazy here." Nanoha refused.

"I bet she skilfully forgot to mention to you that she is a player... right? She goes through women like us changing underwear." Hayate warned Nanoha.

"I do not want to see you anywhere near Nanoha, you get me?!" Hayate threatened Fate as she pointed a finger at her to make the point.

"Who are you to command me?" Fate replied.

"As your superior, your commander and as Nanoha's best friend. My name is Yagami Hayate. You will be transferring to MY base after your holiday." Hayate replied with superiority.

"Forget it. Leave your things. I'll buy you new ones. We'll leave now." Hayate said as she began to drag Nanoha towards the door against her will.

Nanoha began to struggle and fought back.

"No... Stop... Please no!" Nanoha began shouting as she fought back.

It was like a tug-of-war, both going back and forth.

"Hayate, I think you better stop." Fate warned as she noted the change in colour on Nanoha's face.

"Shut up, Fate. I'm taking Nanoha with me one way or another." Hayate replied curtly as she continued to struggle against Nanoha.

Hayate finally got a good look at Nanoha after she broke free. Nanoha was shaking and pale as she pled "Please don't force me..."

After that, she ran for the loo and locked herself in there... They could hear her throwing up...

Hayate was about to break down the door when Fate stopped her.

"Give her some time. She'll be fine." Fate advised.

"Why should I listen to you? It's not like you care. She's just another woman to you, right? Once you get tired of her, you'll just dump her like used tissue and find another." Hayate vented.

"I never really cared about all the rumours about me but it sounds like you are just like the rest, judging me by what you heard. You don't even bother to get to know me." Fate countered

"Look, I do care about Nanoha a lot... more that you can ever imagine..." Fate replied.

Hayate looked at Fate like a deer caught in headlights.

"Trust me on this please. I'll tell you the reason but only after we give her some space." Fate stated.

"Okay." Hayate reluctantly agreed as she followed her instinct to hear Fate out.

-0-

After they settled into the lounge, Fate explained, "There's a strong reason why Nanoha reacted the way she did. She's erm... she's been fighting this on her own all these times. I don't understand why she isn't sharing with any of her best friends, but I'm in the picture now, and I am going to be a busybody to help."

"Why do you care so much? About Nanoha I mean." Hayate asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, it's because I care, because she makes me feel different, she make me feel alive. I fell in love with her and I love her." Fate answered honestly.

"How? You both met only less than two weeks ago. And it all started from a one night stand." Hayate asked, genuinely surprised.

"It actually started from the day we first met. For some unknown reason, she caught my eye in the club. Then, with you being so protective, I thought you were her girlfriend. I usually would have lost interest at that point as I will never do anything to break a couple up. But somehow, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Days later, I saw her in the club on her own. She seemed to be looking for someone and I thought perhaps you were running late, so I decided to remain in my spot. That way, I got to look at her. I only went over when I saw someone drugged her drink. We talked and clicked instantly. After the first kiss, it was all over for me. I'm like a fish on a hook... I can never get enough of her and only end up needing more and more of her. That's where I knew... there's no turning back..." Fate explained.

"So you really do love her?" Hayate asked.

"Yes." Fate replied with a smile.

"Good. She deserves to be loved and cared for whole heartedly. Thank you." Hayate thanked.

"I should thank you, for bringing her to that club. I won't go back to my old lifestyle anymore. I promise." Fate declared.

"Glad to hear that." Hayate replied, feeling more comfortable with both of them being together.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." Fate announced.

"Congratulations!" Hayate wished.

"Thank you. Nanoha would be pleased to know that she has her best friend's support. Now for the sad bit." Fate reminded.

"You promised you will tell me..." Hayate answered.

-0-

"I believe she told you that she was unhappy with asshole Yuuno, right?" Fate asked.

"Yup. I told her to just end the relationship back then. But because Yuuno has been our friend since a young age, she didn't know how to end it without hurting him." Hayate explained.

"Ha. I'm going to show him new levels of pains. I'm a special agent... I can make people disappear... easy. But the only thing stopping me is Nanoha." Fate added angrily.

"Did something happen?" Hayate asked, genuinely concerned.

"He cornered Nanoha and forced her to make out with him. And when she didn't want to go further, he forced himself on her. He almost raped her." Fate snarled, clenching her teeth together angrily.

"What the FUCK?!" Hayate shouted as she stood up.

"That arsehole drugged her to make her more docile. He manhandled her. But our strong Nanoha didn't give up without a fight! She broke his nose and gave him a black eye. She also inflicted some damage down below. She managed to escape after that but not without trauma." Fate replied, proud but sad at the same time.

"I remember that day! We rushed to the hospital after receiving a call from there. A passer-by saw Nanoha fall unconscious by the street and called for ambulance. She was then taken to the hospital. She had some minor injuries and a slight concussion. She kept saying that she was unwell that day and must have tripped. We all thought something was off but she kept denying it. We asked about Yuuno and she just said they've broken up. We tried calling him but was unable to get him. Ohh... I so want to kill that weasel!" Hayate recalled as she punched her hands together.

"Get in line." Fate announced.

"We'll see about that." Hayate challenged.

"I believe this is my job as her partner... I promise I will go slow…" Fate proclaimed.

"People are gonna want to skin him alive!" Hayate growled. And they both shook hands on it, on the promise to make him suffer!

-0-

"I don't know what kind of bonding session this is... but it's just weird. Who are you both going to skin alive? And Fate... what did you tell Hayate?" Nanoha called out.

Hayate ran over and hugged Nanoha possessively.

"I think somebody's in trouble..." Hayate sing-songed as Nanoha petted Hayate's head.

"I just wanted to help. At the very least, I'm not the only promise breaker here." Fate countered. Hearing this, Nanoha had guilt written all over her face. Hayate felt Nanoha stiffen up.

"Nanoha... what did you tell this playgirl here to make you have such guilty look?" Hayate said in a sweet voice that didn't match her face.

"Erm... erm... nothing?" Nanoha faked.

"You still can't lie well. You always trip up when you lie." Hayate stated.

Even though her voice was calm... she stared at both Nanoha and Hayate hugging with an unreadable expression. "It's no big deal. Both of you just made out and enjoyed the process of it. Nothing to be ashamed about I reckon." Fate advised.

-0-

Hayate face palmed.

"Just as long as you gals don't do it again then it's fine." Fate added, still with an unreadable expression.

"I have a girlfriend now!" Hayate proclaimed.

Fate beckoned for Nanoha to come over and sit on her lap. Nanoha was shy but went over anyway. Once Nanoha sat on Fate's lap, Fate's expression changed with tenderness showing.

"Are you feeling better now?" Fate asked as she drew comforting circles on Nanoha's back, gently and caringly.

"Mmm." Nanoha replied as she hid her face by Fate's neck.

Fate just showered Nanoha's head with soft tender kisses as she hugged her.

"Okay, I get the cue that you want me out of here. Just one last thing before I go. I just got to hear it from you, Nanoha. Are you in this relationship of your own free will?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, Yate-chan." Nanoha replied with a smile.

"Are you happy?" Hayate asked as she smiled back, with all seriousness lost.

"Very." Nanoha replied with a smile that was bright enough to light the whole town. That won her a kiss on her cheek from Fate.

"Congratulations, Na-chan." Hayate congratulated and gave Nanoha a hug.

"Thank you, Yate-chan." Nanoha replied as she hugged her back tightly.

"Best wishes for a long lasting and loving relationship." Hayate wished.

"I hope so too." Nanoha replied happily.

"You gals better not start kissing or I'm gonna get super jealous here." Fate teased.

"You both should drop by for dinner, tonight. Since you've decided to join the family, you should meet the family. Starting with mine, then Nanoha's." Hayate offered after they parted.

"Won't it be a bit rushed?" Fate replied.

"If you can't handle mine, good luck with Nanoha's." Hayate teased.

"You should accept and say yes" Nanoha whispered.

"Okay." Fate replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was hard for Nanoha to tell whether Fate was nervous or not. The only tell-tale was her sweaty palm as her expression was unreadable where it counts.

"Nanoha, what if they don't like me?" Fate asked.

"Hayate-chan's family are nothing but lovely. They are my second family. There's nothing to worry about." Nanoha replied.

Once they got in, Fate was shocked by the people that had gathered.

"Signum?! Is that really you, Signum?" Fate asked in surprise.

"Ah, Testarossa... it really is you. When mistress Hayate told us about you, we just couldn't believe it." Signum replied.

"How long has it been... 4 years?" Fate asked.

"It has been 5 years, Testarossa." Signum replied. Fate went over and hugged Signum.

"Do you know each other?"" Nanoha asked with surprise, especially when Signum was giving away hugs.

"I used to train with Signum for years and go on missions with them." Fate answered.

"Reinforce and Shamal, it's nice to see you all again." Fate greeted.

"Okay... so you know everyone?" Nanoha was still shocked.

"I didn't know the chibi they told me about would be my commander. Talk about small world." Fate joked as she pointed to Hayate.

"Hey, who you calling chibi?" Hayate retorted.

"Where's Zafira? Is he on a mission?" Fate queried.

"His mission is to get food for tea." Hayate replied.

"He should be back shortly with Vita." Reinforce added.

"Ah... time has been kind on you, Testarossa. You look well." Signum commented.

"All of you still look the same as I remember." Fate replied.

"Never expect the cold Grim Reaper to be dating someone seriously." Signum teased.

"She's all grown up now." Shamal praised.

Fate flinched at being called by that nickname.

"Grim Reaper?!" Nanoha turned to look at Fate.

"You are The Grim Reaper?!" Nanoha stressed in shock.

Fate sighed before walking back to Nanoha. "Nanoha... I..." Fate called as she held Nanoha's hand.

"It's... It's just that Hayate and I grew up on stories about The Grim Reaper... I just didn't expect you to be the Grim Reaper..." Nanoha replied as she tried to take the latest news in.

"The Grim Reaper..." Nanoha muttered over and over like a broken record. Fate was starting to think that Nanoha really might be regretting her choice now.

"We've done case studies about The Grim Reaper's missions back in military school..." Nanoha mumbled.

"You guys should carry on chatting. I bet there is heaps to catch up on. Na-chan, can you please accompany me to my room? I was hoping to spend some time with you alone and rest a little before dinner." Hayate said, coming to the rescue.

"Fate's the Grim Reaper..." Nanoha continued to mumble as Hayate led her towards her room.

-0-

Fate sank into the sofa, looking all devastated, and sighed, "Nanoha's going to want to break up with me now..."

"What am I going to do?" Fate flustered

"Don't worry, Miss Nanoha is not going to do that." Reinforce consoled.

"How do you know? Did you not see how shock she was to find that out? Why would you even bring that up anyway?" Fate panicked.

"How would she react when she finds out about my past and my childhood?!" Fate rumbled on, not really listening to what others have to say.

"Who will want to be with someone like me...?" Fate continued.

"Testarossa, she already knows. We shared the stories many years ago while all of you were still young." Signum replied.

"It's a done deal then. She's going to leave me..." Fate mumbled as she closes herself off, falling back to her old pattern.

"Fate, Nanoha-chan will never judge you that way. You should know that." Shamal advised.

"Miss Nanoha just needs a little time to digest the information, that's all." Reinforce added.

"Do you have that little faith in Miss Nanoha?" Signum asked.

"I just need some air... please excuse me..." Fate whispered as she went out to the backyard.

-0-

Back in Hayate's room, a knock came through. "Mistress Hayate, can we talk?" Signum called out.

Nanoha sat up to allow Hayate to go get the door, as she was lying on Hayate's lap. She was still kind of in a daze from trying her best to digest the information.

"What is it, Signum?" Hayate asked.

They whispered so softly that Nanoha could not hear the context, but three words were enough to capture her attention, "Fate, close off".

Nanoha immediately got up and walked out of the room. When she got to the living room, both Shamal and Reinforce just pointed towards the backyard without saying anything. Nanoha quickly excused herself and stepped out to the backyard.

"That went well." Hayate voiced out.

"Will they be alright?" Signum asked.

"They will be fine." Hayate replied with no worries.

-0-

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called out but Fate didn't look up. Nanoha went over to Fate and used her hand to gently guide her head up.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called again as she gently caressed her cheek.

"Please don't say it... I don't think I can bear to hear you say it." Fate pled.

"I love you, Fate-chan. I still do." Nanoha affirmed.

"I already said don't say it... wait what? What did you just say?" Fate replied, all confused.

"I said I love you, and I always will. Nanoha confirmed again.

"But..." Fate protested.

"It's just a little hard to wrap the idea of you being The Grim Reaper around my head. Her past was brutal… I used to hear stories about her, well, you… and I would cry for you. It's just so unfair of what you had to go through. I wish I could help take some of that pain away. Ever since you were a kid, you have known nothing but pain… You lost your twin sister at a very young age. Your mother blamed you as she could not accept the fact that it was an accident that took her from the both of you. You had been sold by your mother to a terrorist group and she killed herself right in front of you after doing so. You were then forced to train and had fought as a child solider. You even took down a whole base all on your own. Of course you got caught in the end by Signum's team. Then after that, you were forced to join the military and fought for different countries. You have done nothing but protect others since. You have been fighting all your life... but it's time for that to change. Let me protect you for a change, Fate-chan." Nanoha declared.

"Aren't you disgusted by my past?! I'm a monster in human skin!" Fate asked.

"Nope. I was just very surprised. Your past is sad I agree, but I'm not disgusted by it. It made you who you are... the only person in the world that I fell in love with. I love not just your outer beauty or your intelligence, but everything of you." Nanoha affirmed as she put her arm around Fate's waist to pull her closer.

"Will you still want to kiss me?" Fate asked bashfully.

Nanoha kissed Fate with so much passion that Fate was beginning to lose track of her surroundings.

Nanoha then whispered into Fate's ear when they broke for air, "I would give you more than just kisses if we weren't out in my best friend's backyard..." Nanoha teased as her hand slid lower and lower.

That action had caused Fate to draw a deep breath in with anticipation.

The thought of just running away with Nanoha, straight back to her place flashed across her mind. At this point, the light suddenly came on and off a few of times then the sliding door opened. "Time for dinner, lovebirds." Hayate called out.

-0-

When Nanoha got back in and saw Vita, she immediately let go of Fate and made a beeline for her.

"Ahh... you're just so cute in that rabbit jacket, Vita-chan..." Nanoha cried out.

She continued to hug and tease Vita. Nanoha was also busy taking photos of Vita and selfies of them together. Even though Vita opposed Nanoha verbally, she blushed and allowed Nanoha to do what she wanted.

Fate came up beside Signum and Hayate, stood there and watched all this unfold before her.

"Erm... should I worry about this?" Fate asked and pointed toward Nanoha all over Vita.

Both Signum and Hayate replied no at first. "On second thought, yes..." Hayate teased and Signum supported.

-0-

Dinner went well. Lots of teasing went around. Nanoha found out a lot more about Fate than in all the time they spent together. The Grim Reaper took part in many missions since a young age, therefore secrets thicker than phone books stacked together was an understatement. Fate used to be a very closed off person, with a good expressionless poker face, hence projecting a cool beauty aura. She even had a (not so) secret fan club.

Fate was very reluctant to drop Nanoha off that night.

"You sure you have to go home?" Fate asked.

"Yes. I have to show my face every once in a while." Nanoha replied.

Fate looked really disappointed.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I got to go now, Fate-chan. I'll call you soon, alright? I love you. Drive safe." Nanoha said before parting.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Fate hadn't heard from Nanoha since. That was two days ago.

"Hayate, has Nanoha called you? I can't seem to get hold of her." Fate asked.

"I can't get hold of her too. Her cell phone is going straight to her voicemail and her house phone is busy whenever I try." Hayate replied.

"Will you be able to check in on her? I haven't been properly introduced so I don't think it's a good idea for me to barge in..." Fate pointed out.

"I'm actually on my way to the cafe. No one was answering the door at her place. I'll keep you posted." Hayate informed.

-0-

"Shite shite shite! Fate, I need your help, ASAP!" Hayate shouted over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Fate asked alarmed.

"Nanoha ran away!" Hayate stated.

"What?! What do you mean by she ran away?!" Fate replied in panic.

Hayate told Fate what she found out as Fate got ready to head out.

"Nanoha's sister, Miyuki told me that apparently Nanoha had a huge quarrel with her dad. Miyuki-nee said that she has never ever seen her dad so angry before. Her dad tried to ground Nanoha. The fight got so bad that Shiro-jiisan smashed Nanoha's phone and slapped her. This is the first time Shiro-jiisan ever raised his hand to Nanoha. He's never done this before to any of his kids. Nanoha fell and injured herself in the process. She got a busted lip and must have nicked her hand or something on the broken phone. Everyone was shocked by that. Nanoha went to her room to pack up some stuff to leave. Shiro-jiisan tried to stop her by restraining her but Nanoha threw him to the ground. She left the house after that. They tried chasing her but they lost her in the end. That went down last night and 3 of her family members are still out there searching." Hayate conveyed.

"Do you know what they quarrelled about?" Fate asked with a sick feeling in her gut.

"... You…" Hayate informed.

Fate was silence after that.

"But it's not your fault. I think I know what is going through that head of yours... It is NOT your fault. Dead man Yuuno gave some surveillance photos of the both of you making out in public. He used this to poison the mind of Nanoha's dad, and cornered Nanoha." Hayate advised.

"I need to find her." Fate said and she hung up.

-00-

Both Hayate's family and Fate searched for hours but were still unable to find Nanoha. Hours later, well after midnight, Hayate called Fate, "Vita found her! She's bringing Nanoha back to my place now."

When they got there, Nanoha and Vita had not arrived yet.

About two dreadful hours later, Vita walked through the door with Nanoha in toll.

Fate's heart broke when she saw Nanoha. Nanoha had a huge bruised swollen cheek and a badly split lip. Nanoha avoided everyone's eyes as she walked in. Fate wanted to hold Nanoha in her arms so badly but decided to give her some space.

"Hey." Fate greeted lamely.

"Hi." Nanoha replied weakly without looking at anyone.

Awkward silence lasted for some time...

"Why don't you go get cleaned up first and rest for the night? We can always talk later." Vita suggested.

"Sounds good... Thank you, Vita-chan." Nanoha replied as she walked towards the shower.

"Do you need any help?" Fate asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Nanoha replied without looking at Fate and carried on walking.

-0-

Hayate called the Takamachis and told them that Nanoha is safe and is with her. They found her, and will keep her here for a bit.

"So where did you find her, Vita-chan?" Hayate asked impatiently. Fate was dying to know too.

"I found her in the woods, halfway up the mountains." Vita replied.

"Woods?!" Both Hayate and Fate questioned at the same time. Everybody seems shocked with the answer.

"Why were you looking in the woods?" Signum asked.

"Because she excelled in survival training, and that's the best way to disappear." Vita replied.

"You can get everything you need to survive out there and you can easily keep away from people. Her exact words." Vita added.

After Nanoha came out from the showers, she asked self-consciously, "Sorry to interrupt but where can I sleep tonight?"

"You can just take my room, Na-chan. I can take Rein's room." Hayate replied.

Then Nanoha just stood there. Everybody waited patiently to see if Nanoha was going to say anything.

"Erm... Fate-chan, do you want to join me?" Nanoha asked.

Fate stood up instantly and went over to Nanoha without a second word.

-0-

Both of them just sat and the edge of the bed silently when they got into the room. Fate kept peeping at Nanoha to see if she was looking back. Nanoha was just looking down at the floor.

Fate decided to break the silence by apologising, "I'm so sorry, Nanoha... For causing you trouble... for causing this rift between you and your dad." Nanoha finally turned and looked at Fate for the first time that night.

"There's nothing you need to apologise about, Fate-chan." Nanoha said.

Nanoha reached for Fate's hand and Fate grasped it straight away. Fate then brought her hand to her lips as she laid a tender kiss.

"I should be the one apologising, Fate-chan. I'm sorry... for running away. Are you angry with me?" Nanoha asked.

"Well, I'm just sad that you didn't come to me." Fate confessed.

"And let you go on a rampage because of this?" Nanoha pointed to her split lip and bruised cheek.

"Let me see that..." Fate cooed as she tilted Nanoha's head more to examine her lips.

"There's also an injury on your hand, right?" Fate inquired.

"It's just the palm." Nanoha advised.

After inspecting the wounds, Fate proposed, "They don't look too bad but we will need to change the stiches. Did you do that yourself?"

"Yes. I did it as cleanly as I could in the woods with what I had with me. I'm just lucky that I had a basic med pack with me." Nanoha replied.

"Please let Shamal take a look at it in the morning, okay?" Fate asked.

"Mmm…" Nanoha agreed.

"Are you alright?" Fate probed.

"Fate-chan... my heart hurts more than my bruises..." Nanoha sobbed.

Fate pulled Nanoha to her and embraced her.

"I'm not angry, Fate-chan... I'm just so disappointed... Disappointed that he didn't even give me a chance to explain, disappointed that he listened to Yuuno more than he believed in me, disappointed that he actually raised his hand to me..." Nanoha continued crying.

After getting it out of her system, Nanoha asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course." Fate replied.

"Even when I'm all snotty from crying? Nanoha teased.

"I can always get you some tissue but I'll kiss you even when you are all snotty." Fate replied lovingly.

Once Nanoha cleaned up, Fate gave Nanoha that promised kiss. It was a soft tender kiss but Nanoha still flinched from the pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Fate fussed over Nanoha.

"It's alright… I'm alright…" Nanoha replied.

"Nanoha… can I ask what was the quarrel about? I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it." Fate tried.

-0-

"Where do I begin?" Nanoha sighed.

"It's not totally his fault for slapping me. I deserved it… I provoked him... You see, it was quite late by the time I got home. Parents and siblings were asleep and all. When I woke up the next morning, I found myself locked in my room. All my devices were missing too. I knocked and knocked until my dad came to open the door. He told me that I was grounded and not allowed to leave the house." Nanoha started.

"The quarrel started when he came home that night. My dad was really angry with my behaviour and my late nights. He went on and on about how I already dishonoured our family once and now I'm doing it again. I was really lost at what he was getting at until he told us the whole story and brought out the photos." Nanoha continued.

"Apparently, Yuuno dropped by the café and spoke with my dad. Yuuno told him that I've gotten pregnant before and went for an abortion against his will, and that's why we broke up. He said that he really wanted to make an honest woman out of me. And now, my behaviour is totally out of control. Yuuno told my dad how I'm sleeping around with women from the club where I frequent. He caught me on camera going in and out on different days." Nanoha stated disappointedly.

"The only two days I've been there, but it was enough for him to prove his case." Nanoha laughed bitterly.

"Consider him dead." Fate growled as she closed her fist so tightly it almost drew blood.

Nanoha gently stroked Fate's hand to get her to open her fist while she said, "Forget it, Fate-chan. It's not worth it."

"How could you say that when he hurt you again and again?!" Fate questioned.

"I'm just sad that I lost all our photos. My dad smashed my phone when I tried to get it back from him. He did even allow me to pick up the pieces and the memory card." Nanoha informed sadly.

"Yuuno also caught us making out in public. I tried to explain to my dad but he just wouldn't listen. He even... He said that it doesn't matter whether I am an adult or not, my behaviour was not acceptable and I am dishonouring my family by sleeping around, especially with women. He called me cheap... a carpet eater... I retaliated and said that I have been sleeping around for the past two weeks and I really enjoyed it. That's where he slapped me." Nanoha explained.

"I'm so sorry." Fate apologised as she hugged Nanoha.

"Sigh... it's not your fault... but we really should dial down our PDAs. What we did in those photos was... not very suitable for public viewing." Nanoha warned.

"I just can't help it... You are just too..." Fate whispered as she nibbled lightly on Nanoha's ear loop. That sent shivers of anticipation throughout Nanoha's body.

"Too tasty..." Fate whispered and licked her lips. Fate could see the desire flash across Nanoha's eyes.

"Do you think we can get a copy of those photos?" Fate joked as she moved away, knowing that it could wait as Nanoha need her rest for now...

-00-

The next morning, Nanoha woke up to an empty bed. There was a note from Fate, reminding her to get Shamal to look at her wounds and also notifying her that she would be back real soon.

Fate and Hayate arrived together shortly after breakfast.

Fate briefly mentioned that she needed to make an urgent call as she headed straight to their room. Nanoha asked Hayate what happened and where they went but Hayate's lips were sealed tight.

When Fate came back out, she was looking a little pale.

"Fate-chan, are you alright? You don't look too well." Nanoha asked with worried look.

Fate took a deep breath and walked towards Nanoha.

"Nanoha…" Fate began as she stood in front of Nanoha.

"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time but the last two weeks were the best days of my life." Fate declared.

"Okay…?" Nanoha replied with confusion.

"My life has totally been changed… and it is for the better, because you came into my life. My feelings for you are harder than diamonds, and even if they come under pressure, they would be unbreakable. Our bond is tougher than tungsten carbide, unbendable and un-scratchable." Fate continued.

Nanoha's breath caught in her throat when Fate went down on one knee. "I love you with my heart and my soul. My love, my dearest, my one and only… Takamachi Nanoha, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Fate proposed as she took a ring box out of her pocket.

There were two rings in the box. The design for the rings was simple. Two rings entwined with a coloured stone on each. One was ruby red, deeply resembling Fate's eyes colour, and the other was sapphire blue, resembling her own eye colour. Nanoha was lost in her thoughts while trying to take in the latest surprise.

Nothing had been said for the next moment and Fate was left on one knee waiting for Nanoha to reply.

Fear washed over Fate's face from the lack of response from Nanoha and that's when Hayate decided to step in.

Hayate coughed and mumbled, "Say yes."

"Yes… of course it is a yes, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied when she found her voice again.

Fate shakily put the ring on Nanoha's finger, stood and flashed the cheesiest smile, and sealed the proposal with a long wet kiss.

"Mine." Fate whispered when they parted. Nanoha smiled and kissed Fate again.

"Now we'll get to have many more one night stands." Fate teased.

Everybody came over to hug and congratulate them.

Fate suddenly ran towards the door to the back yard and slammed it open. She then shouted, "I am the happiest person on Earth right now!"

Everyone just laughed at her silliness.

"Is this why nobody is at work today?" Nanoha pointed out.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Na-chan." Hayate replied with a smile.

"Now, I will let your fiancé break the news to you." Hayate announced.

"Just now I went into the room, gave my mum a call and told her that I was proposing to the love of my life." Fate declared.

"Knowing her, she is probably booking the first flight she can get to get here to meet you." Hayate added as she pointed to Nanoha.

Surprisingly, everybody seemed to know her as they all agreed to what Hayate had just said.

"You know her so well, Mistress Hayate." Reinforce replied.

Zafira nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe that's what she will do." Signum replied.

"What?! What if she doesn't like me? What if we can't get along? What if she doesn't approve of us?" Nanoha panicked.

"Don't worry, Nanoha. Mum will love you to pieces." Fate comforted.

"Next news." Hayate announced.

"Really..? Hayate…" Fate cursed.

"There's more?" Nanoha replied.

"Hayate helped me arranged a meeting with your family, Nanoha. Tonight." Fate stated.

Nanoha stiffened up when she heard the news.

"Don't worry, Na-chan. Signum and I will be there too." Hayate added for support.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Night Stands**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"You are meeting my family now and yet you don't seem too nervous. Why's that?" Nanoha asked.

"Because I'm busy thinking how I should behave when I see your dad." Fate replied.

"Come on, Fate-chan, don't do that. I already told you to let it go." Nanoha cooed.

"Not until he apologises for what he did to you." Fate stated.

"Wait until Momoko-san sees the bruise… He's going to be sleeping on the couch for at least a week." Hayate voiced out.

After Nanoha knocked on the door, she turned to the both of them and said, "Be civilised now."

Once Nanoha's mum saw Nanoha, she immediately cried and fussed over Nanoha. She hugged Nanoha and didn't want to let go of her. She kept going on and on to Nanoha's dad about what he did to their little girl.

Nanoha's dad, apologised for raising his hand. He then had a stare down match with Fate. Nanoha's mum reluctantly let go of Nanoha and welcomed them into the house. She had to tug on Nanoha's dad's hands multiple times to get him moving to the living room.

Once they were all settled in the living room, Nanoha began by introducing her family. Nanoha's mum and dad, Momoko and Shiro. Nanoha's elder brother and elder sister, Kyoya and Miyuki.

"These two need no introduction." Nanoha said as she pointed at Signum and Hayate. Nanoha's parents thanked them for finding Nanoha and taking care of her.

Nanoha then waved towards Fate and introduced, "And this lady here, is my one night stand."

Hayate choked on her drink when she heard that.

"I met her at the club." Nanoha added.

People present were able to see the anger on Shiro's face.

"And she's the one I'm sleeping with." Nanoha taunted.

Momoko rested her hand on his leg and shook her head. Shiro grudgingly sighed after the silent conversation they shared.

Fate stood up and introduced herself, "My name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown, 26 years old. I work with the government, military usually. Even though I've only known your daughter just over two weeks ago, she has become a very important presence in my life. I have come to know her and love her. She is the only person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I love her so much that I am willing to lay my life down for her without any second thought. I've proposed and she has accepted me. I am here to ask for your blessing. I do not need it, but it would be great for Nanoha that we get your blessing." Fate declared.

-0-

"You dare come to ask for blessing with that tone?" Shiro voiced.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha called and shook her head. They too had their silent conversation and Fate folded like a deck of cards.

"Please sir, we only wish to get the family's approval and blessing for our union. I will love, treasure and protect her for the rest of my life." Fate stated.

"Two weeks is a very short time... especially when we are talking about marriage..." Momoko voiced her concern.

"I understand your worry, Momoko-san. We don't have to get married immediately. We can wait for a year or two before we decide on anything major." Fate replied.

"I just want to 'make an honest woman out of her'." Fate added.

Hayate sniggered at that sentence. Signum shook her head and Nanoha just sighed in the background.

"What about Yuuno? You dated him for almost a whole year and you even had his child." Shiro asked.

"Papa, please... I do not love him." Nanoha advised.

"Why not? At least he's a man, and he wants you." Shiro carried on.

The other three family members opposed what Shiro had said by calling out to him. "Shiro!" Momoko called. "Papa..." Both Kyoya and Miyuki called out.

"Papa, please… I..." Nanoha tried replying but got cut off. Fate rested her hand on Nanoha's thigh to get her attention before speaking up.

"Shiro-san, Yuuno is nothing but a stirrer and a liar. No matter what he had told you, I am Nanoha's first. If only you've listened to your daughter a little more... to see all the subtle hints." Fate informed.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Momoko pried.

"Nanoha does not love him and she never has. What gave you the impression that Yuuno really loved Nanoha? As long as he is a man, he will be good enough for your daughter? He has never really cared for her in the right way. He is a manipulator and an abuser. She was even almost..." Fate explained sternly but was cut off by Nanoha.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Nanoha warned.

"But Nanoha, they need to know..." Fate opined.

"No. It's not relevant information. In fact, you have already said too much!" Nanoha replied.

Hayate slipped in, "He's a dead man walking anyway."

"Fate, you promised me!" Nanoha warned as she stared at Fate.

"She did, but I didn't." Hayate reacted as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Why, Nanoha?" Shiro asked as he stared sternly at Nanoha. Nanoha looked torn that her deepest secret was out of the bag… especially in front of her family. She had worked so hard to keep it concealed…

"It's all your fault, stupid Fate-chan…" Nanoha muttered.

"I love you, and I don't mind being the bad guy if I have to." Fate replied as she reached for Nanoha's hand to provide her some support.

"Tell me the truth, please." Shiro demanded.

Nanoha sighed yet again and stated, "I've never done it with him before. I hardly even kissed him... He had enough of my indifferent attitude towards the relationship I guess. He set me up, drugged me and almost raped me. That's the main reason why I broke up with him." Nanoha explained.

"And that's why Nanoha couldn't have gotten pregnant before, let alone gone for an abortion." Fate added.

Shock began to register on Shiro's face as he digested the information. Momoko rushed over to hug her baby girl as she cried when she heard the news.

-0-

The night went better after that. Shiro seemed to be regretful for the way he behaved. He too was after Yuuno's head.

The love between Nanoha and Fate was clear for everyone there to see. Their love was so strong that even the blind would be able to feel it. Fate had treated Nanoha with nothing less than all the respect and love she deserved.

Momoko, Kyoya and Miyuki had all accepted Fate and welcomed her into the family with opened hearts after seeing them together. Shiro was less hostile towards Fate as the night passed. Be that as it may, there was still mutual tension between them.

-00-

True to Hayate's words, Fate's mother made her way to Japan just to meet Nanoha. The three of them spent a lovely couple of days together.

Unlike Shiro, Lindy accepted Nanoha from the get go. By the time Lindy settled in, she loved Nanoha to pieces.

"You see my dearest, this is how loveable you are. People just can't help themselves but to love you to pieces." Fate cooed.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I am glad that Lindy-san likes me." Nanoha answered.

"You need to forget what that ferret had drilled into you…" Fate complained.

"You are so loveable… so much that I want to secretly display you in a glass case just for me." Fate whispered as she showered Nanoha with butterfly kisses and snuggled up to her.

"That would be really creepy!" Nanoha laughed.

"I never knew that I was able to love until you came into my life. You also made me realise that I am a selfish person as I am not one to share… I just love you so much…" Fate confessed as she hugged Nanoha tighter.

"I love you too, Fate-chan. I know that you are the only one that will make me feel this way. Not just because you are another female…It's only because it's you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nanoha replied.

"Do you think that our family and friends will kill us if we get married without them?" Fate asked as they cuddled.

"Most likely. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nanoha answered.

"My mum is still here. I can get her to extend her stay a little." Fate added.

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan will need at least half a day to get back." Nanoha advised.

"We can apply for an additional week of leave since we have stocked up more than enough." Fate continued.

"Then let's call the only one that can make all this happen…" Nanoha replied with a smile.

-00-

Hayate more than came through for them. She had everything sorted in the next couple of days. Arisa and Suzuka flew back to Japan in less than a day after receiving the call from Nanoha.

Nanoha's parents made the cake, and shut the café for this special occasion. Her siblings helped Hayate with the required jobs to make this happen. Fate's brother, Chrono, also managed to get last minute leave to attend the ceremony.

Hayate had booked out a Ryokan for their special occasion. The whole ceremony was simple yet cultured and artistic. The guests were made up of their families and their closest friends. Just a small group of guests, nothing huge and nothing fancy, just what Fate and Nanoha wanted. Everybody had a lovely day as they tied the knot.

-00-

When Nanoha reported back to work, she realised that a week of leave with her wife was way too short.

Vita of course teased her about it. Vita also brought to her attention that there was a huge stir in the base as many were waiting for Fate to report back for duty. More people than Nanoha expected seem really excited that Fate was transferring to Uminari Base.

Before lunch came about, many hearts were broken and pretty much the whole base knew that Fate was now married. The speed and power of gossip was unbelievable. Many were then on the hunt to look for Fate's spouse but that wasn't going to be easy... because Nanoha hadn't yet updated work with the change of name.

Fate however made it really easy for people to find out who her wife was when she interrupted Nanoha's and Vita's class.

Vita advised that she would take care of the class while they talked.

"You have to leave now?!" Nanoha cried from the surprise.

"You should know that this may be the norm. Are you regretting your choice?" Fate asked with concern.

"No, I'm just surprised… it's so soon… How long will you be gone for?" Nanoha replied sadly.

Not caring if anyone was looking, Fate reached for Nanoha's hand. "Not too long I hope. A week tops. This is an easy one." Fate replied.

"Mmm…" was all Nanoha could managed at this stage.

"I've spoken to Hayate. She said that you are welcome to stay at hers while I'm away." Fate added.

"I'll think about it." Nanoha replied sadly.

Fate pulled Nanoha in and hugged her. She then burrowed her face into the side of Nanoha's neck.

"I'll miss you, my dearest…" Fate mumbled into her neck.

"Erm… Fate-chan… We are in public… and people are looking for your spouse…" Nanoha reminded.

Fate then raised her head and rested her forehead against hers and said, "Hmm… you mind me telling the world that you are mine?"

"Never!" Nanoha replied and sealed her lips over Fate's.

-00-

Six days later, Nanoha was called into Hayate's office.

"It's rare to be summoned to your room. Did I receive another complaint? Nanoha asked.

"No. I just miss seeing you." Hayate teased with a cheeky smile.

"Ridiculous. I'm staying over at yours and we just had breakfast together today." Nanoha replied.

Hayate came around her desk and hugged Nanoha.

"Just spare me a few minutes please." Hayate pled.

Nanoha hugged back. This was rather out of character of Hayate and Nanoha was beginning to worry.

"Is everything alright, Yate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she stroked Hayate's back to comfort her.

"Yes it is..." Hayate replied solemnly.

"Yate-chan…" Nanoha called as she hugged her even tighter.

An all too familiar voice then asked, "What's this I'm looking at?"

Nanoha got a shock and turned her head to look at the opened door.

"Testarossa, I believe that this may be another ploy of Mistress Hayate." Signum replied as she walked into the scene too.

"Fate-chan…?" Nanoha called in surprise.

"It's me, dearest. And surprisingly you are not in my arms. Instead, you are getting a little too cosy with that racoon over there." Fate replied with confusion.

Nanoha was now torn between comforting her best friend or going over to her wife who she misses so badly. She chose to comfort Hayate as she was really worried for her best friend.

Nanoha then felt the body she was hugging shake. Her attention immediately went back to Hayate.

Nanoha called out with concern, "Yate-chan…"

Hayate could no longer hold back her laughter and laughed out loud.

"Were you just kidding with me?" Nanoha asked in annoyance as she took a step back from Hayate.

"Bawahahaha… you should see both of your faces…" Hayate said in between her laughter.

"Mou… I will never believe in you again!" Nanoha voiced her frustration as she punched Hayate on her arm.

Fate just sighed and shook her head.

Nanoha straightaway ran into Fate's arms to be comforted by her.

"I'm sorry that I have such a bad friend." Nanoha complained.

"All good love. But the racoon will eventually have to learn her lesson." Fate threatened.

Hayate asked as she settled back into her chair, "So?"

"It's done." was all Fate reported.

"Thank you Fate, Signum too. Nanoha, feel free to take the rest of the day off." Hayate advised.

"I won't say no to that." Nanoha replied as she kissed her wife.

-0-

After the happy couple left the room, Signum came up to Hayate and stood beside her.

"As requested, all his deeds are in the system now. It turns out that he has been cooking the books for years and doing a lot of unofficial dealing with the artifacts he dug up. We have also uncovered several rape charges that were swept under the rug. It seems like he had a few trial runs and he perfected it after Nanoha escaped. We caught him in action and there is no way he will be able to weasel his way out of this. We found plans on how he was going to make another attempt to kidnap Mrs Nanoha to rape her. He was going to make Testarossa watch. With everything brought to light, some officials are going down with him too. All of them got the maximum charges for their crimes and he is going away for a long time. We made sure of it." Signum reported.

"Nobody messes with my family." Hayate growled.

"I tended to the victim while Testarossa executed the arrest of Scrya. He 'resisted' arrest while Testarossa was there. During the fight, Testarossa broke some of his bones and his manhood got cut off by 'accident'." Signum informed.

"All's well that ends well." Hayate replied.

* * *

~ The End ~


End file.
